Drive Away
by began-to-climb
Summary: Something worth breaking rules for and something worth staying around for [Oneshot, MS]


**Name: **Drive Away

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **She takes a ride through the desert, but to what?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters and the song belongs to Fefe Dobson

**Setting: **A year and a half after the escape, Lincoln has been exonerated.

XXXX

The antique shades tinted her vision of the open road stretched in front of her, the golden sun now beating down on her turning a peculiar taint of shadow gray. The soft buzz of a Canadian rocker's album lingered in the distance, coursing just below the frantic wind. Bleak sand and desert passed all around her, opening its arms to her for the long stretch. The road she traveled, an abandoned back road that licked at loose sand, occasionally pelting the muscle car on its side, extended for as far as she could see, not even an hallucination of anything.

She was utterly alone on this road; she smiled.

_We went for a ride  
Undercover of the twilight  
And the traffic on the road  
And there's only you and I  
I hope we never get back home  
'Cause I'm feeling serenaded  
By the coming of the night  
And I wish we'd go forever  
And I wish we could just_

Her hair, straightened, whipped at her face in the wind, strands and locks flying ever which direction, rippling across her vision every couple seconds. She looked away from the road, up the sky, and the sun blinded her. This is what she needed, a journey that took her away from the chaos of the city, slipping her into total isolation for a few hours. She didn't mind in the least bit, but, looking at her watch, she found she had little alone time left. The image of what lay ahead twisted her lips into another smile. The childlike murmur of the guitar strings accelerated.

_Drive away  
We could drive away  
We could drive away  
Into the night_

She eased the car—a black and red 1973 convertible Plymouth Barracuda—into a smoother pace, speeding up with the song of a lost memory. Her own memory lane opened and she was flooded with the images of past events, everything in the past couple years that strung together to form into this one event. Something, something out there waiting in the infinite space of cracked ground and heat, was for her. A part, remembering the very thing that this present was, wanted her to go faster so she could reach it quicker, but another part wanted this alone time for a little time more. A little time more to think, to relish…to process.

It wasn't everyday something this grand happened to her.

_We went for a ride  
With your words of consolation  
And the trees of crystal white  
I'll be praying for a red light  
To extend this precious night_

'Cause we both know where I'm going  
And we know it just ain't right  
But there's nothing we can do  
Except to keep on moving

The voice on the stereo died down a moment, replaced only by a melody, then erupted again, repeating the same words again and again. She reached her hand over the side of the car, letting the wind carry her limb with its will. Her hand lifted from the force of the wind then dipped down low, only to circle back to where it began. This continued on, following the same routine several times before her arm grew weak from the surprising strenuous activity and she retracted it. Her eyes fell on an envelope flapping in the leather passenger seat.

_Drive away  
We could drive away  
We could drive away  
Into the night_

The envelope had shown up one day, merely initialed at the bottom. That envelope held the reason for her disappearing act, the reason she had ditched early in the morning for this. The desert around her was oddly calming, settling her nerves fluttering in the pit of stomach. Aside from the heat—which had stripped her down to a simple white tank top, belt, and jeans—the aspect of cruising in an open space with nothing to see and nothing to do but reflect felt right.

There, a turn in the distance, leading to the south, caught her eye. She reached for the envelope.

_We went for a ride  
We went for a ride  
We went for a ride_

We went for a ride

Here we are  
We are alone together

She pulled out the crinkled paper; battle scars of its treacherous journey, and read it again, skimming down until her eyes found the directions. She looked up again, curiously raising an eyebrow, and slowed the car slightly, seeming to debate whether this was the correct place or not. Just then a loud roar shook the earth, causing her to look to the sky for the culprit of the intrusion. She didn't need verification, she already knew. She turned onto the other road.

_We went for a ride_

Here we are  
We are alone together

Here we are  
We are alone together  
We went for a ride

She drove on for a while more, abandoning her perspective of reflection and focusing on looking for this place literally out in the middle of nowhere. The heat caused a rippling effect in the air, making anything she was seeing look like it was smoldering and being heated to the boiling point. She was the first to question her sanity when she spotted a small building not far in the distance. She pressed lightly on the gas pedal and within several minutes she was near enough to the supposed building to see it was a steel barn of some sort in the middle of a pavement yard. Six cars were scattered about on the lot, a bundle of people huddled together in secretive talk in the middle of it all. She eased into the lot too, putting the car into park off from the rest of them.

She stepped out of the car, raking a hand through her windblown hair, and leaned against the front of it, hiding the infamous symbol.

_Here we are  
We are alone together  
Here we are_

Here we are  
We are alone together  
Drive away  
Drive away  
To any place faraway

She switched positions many times as her anxiety grew with every daunting second until she finally settled on bracing her hands behind her on the hood of the car, leaning back as her legs kept her steady in front. She never touched her shades, but kept them on as a sort of mask. She watched all the people talk excitedly, eavesdropping on their conversations that she could evidently hear. She recognized a few of them: she'd seen the small Mexican woman with a slight swelling in her stomach that indicated she was pregnant before, and the teenage boy pacing beside another woman dressed professionally, seeming to try to sooth him, was familiar.

That roar resounded again, making everyone immediately look up for the machine. The blonde woman was the first to spot it, pointing up with excited glee to sky. She followed the crowd's eyes and saw a small, private plane circling over them, coming into position to land on the man-made runaway. Silence rung amongst the crowd as they watched the steel bird make its descent, rapidly falling from the sky at a perfect angle. The tires skidded on the pavement, squeaking, braced to a stop. The small plane holding precious contents to these people soared down the runaway, coming towards them, until it eased to a stop directly in front of the people.

She held her breath as the one door opened, attached stairs falling down onto the earth. An older man with a near shaved head and long face exited first, guiding the shaky group. Next, a black man, a small Mexican man, and older gentleman with white hair filed out, cautiously watching their steps as they hurried down to meet their family. She straightened; there he was.

Michael Scofield

The youngest of the escaped criminals was the last to exit; laughing with his brother and showing a smile that never would have let on what he had been through. He patted the man's back as they stepped on the pavement, the teenager and raven-haired woman rushing to meet them. He and his brother hugged each of them, wearing nothing but smiles for the people they hadn't seen. Michael broke apart, his eyes scanning the crowd, apparently looking for her. She smiled and called his name. His eyes met hers and he started to jog to her, dropping the duffel in his hand at his brother's feet. She took off her shades, flopping them down on the car, and darted to him, intent on meeting him halfway.

She flew into his open arms, clasping her legs around his waist, and hugged him tight, laughing as he spun them around, breathing her name over and over again. She gazed down at him, running her delicate fingers over his shaved head. Just feeling him sent electric shocks through her whole body; it was like they'd been apart for five years, they hadn't shared each other's touch that was greatly missed. She unleashed Michael and he carefully set her down, but kept his arms locked around her. She wound her arms around his neck, keeping him close to her in fear he would disappear again.

"Hi." he said shyly.

"Hi." he repeated, equally as shy; they were acting like school children.

He brushed a lock of red hair behind her hair, and cupped her face, gazing at her. "Sara…"

She smiled brightly at him, biting her lip. He pulled her to him and their lips met, not for the first time and certainly not for the last. His lips played with hers as she played their game, their soft kiss turning deeper as they did so. His back arched, pure ecstasy written all over his face. Fires burning everywhere those beautiful hands caressed his pale skin. A dazzling comparison of golden skin against milky white, but they fit together like they were meant for each other, always knowing what each other thought.

Curiosity and business drew them together in the beginning, spilling into war and pain, but even the most unofficial times grow into something so much more, so much better. Something worth breaking rules for and something worth staying around for.

_Here we are_

_We are alone together_

XXXX

FIN


End file.
